Blood Romance
by ShirayukiNeko
Summary: Almaria x Saya yuri oneshot. Rated M just in case.


A/N: Really liked the Almaria's growing love for Saya ever since she drank her blood in Ange Vierge, so here's a Almaria x Saya oneshot! Yuri girl x girl pairing, so if you don't like don't read. If not, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ange Vierge.

* * *

Another day, another scramble at Seiran Island. Weeks had passed since Ayashiro Amane and the other α drivers had been freed from the Ouroboros capture, Sougetsu Saya and her team had all been promoted from UnCradle's to EX Rebellion's. But the Ouroboros still persisted in their attacks.

 _"Hmm... what to do for the rest of the day. Maybe I should go visit that new cafe."_ Saya stretched as got out of the hotspring. No scrambles had happened during her teams shift, so now they had the rest of the day to themselves. Leaving the special Progress bathhouse, she was going to said cafe but someone embraced her from behind. Shifting her head, long wavy purple hair came into view. "Alma? Is something... wrong?"

"Nothing at all. I just wanted to hug _my_ Saya." The vampire replied, resting her chin on the blunette's shoulder.

"Right... Well, I was thinking of going to that new cafe Amane was talking about, wanna come along?"

"Really?! A date with Saya?! Yes Yes Yes!" Not giving the girl any time to react, Almaria quickly scooped her up in a bridal carry, speeding off towards their destination.

"Eh?! Wha- Hey, Alma!-"

...

"Saya, say ahhh~" Almaria cheerfully raised her fork with some cake on it.

"Umm... Alma... that's your fork..."

"I know~"

 _"Does she not realize everyone's staring?"_ Everyone in the cafe was looking at them, it was embarrassing. Small whispers like 'Look at those two, they're so cute!' and 'How bold!" could be heard. Ever since they entered the cafe, Almaria had gone full girlfriend mode. And if that wasn't enough, Sofina and Ramiel was also here. Saya genuinely feared at the amount of fury the Black Witch of Truth was emitting as Ramiel desperately tried to hold her back. "Umm... Alma... I can eat on my own, please?"

"What? But... but..." Almaria's face made a jump in personality, now putting on her best crying puppy face. Whispers then came about how Saya was a 'horrible girlfriend' and 'that poor girl'. Preferring not to start a scene, she quickly took the cake into her mouth. In her hastiness, some cream had gotten onto her mouth.

Noticing the leftover cream, the vampire took a surprising move. "Ah, Saya. Please hold still." Pretending to reach for a napkin, Almaria quickly closed the distance between them, licking off the cream. Saya froze in horror as girly squeals could be heard. "A-A-A-A-Alma?! What was that?!"

"You had some cream on your mouth, so I cleaned it off. Tee-hee~" The vampire nonchalantly replied with a cheerful voice. Sofina had also gone from emitting fury to killing intent.

* * *

Having narrowly avoided a death match with Sofina, Saya and Almaria had ran all the way back to her dorm room. That was way too close for comfort, she may be an EXR like Sofina now, but something told her that it wouldn't be a simple Blooming Battle. The Black Witch of Truth was definitely out for blood.

"Geez Alma, what was that for?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Licking my all of a sudden like that. It was... embarrassing..." A blush slowly grew on Saya's face.

"Oh, well that's because..." Catching her off guard, Almaria tackled the blunette onto her bed, quickly getting on top of her, holding her arms in place. "An embarrassed Saya is a cute Saya~"

"Okay okay, can you get off me? You've had enough fun right?" But the vampire didn't budge, instead she moved closer, resting her forehead against Saya's, their breast pushing against each other. "A-Alma?"

Without response, she then moved to Saya's uniform collar, taking the first button in her mouth before pulling it off. With her neck exposed, the vampire moved closer. "Alma?! What are you do- Kyaa!" The purple haired girl started licking and sucking on Saya's neck.

"I'm sorry... Saya... but don't worry, I be gentle..."

"Gentle? What do you... Wait, Alma, what are you doing?"

As the vampire moved closer, Saya could feeling the puffs of breath approaching her skin. She wanted to protest, but the two points that rested on her neck instantly pierced her skin, allowing blood to flow forth. Moans began to fill the room, Saya eventually realizing they were her own. Embarrassment filled her face with a blush as she tried to struggle, but to no avail. Anemia was slowly taking her body as Almaria drank more and more blood. Eventually, the vampire pulled back, demonic wings sprouting from her shoulder blades as her pupils changed to reflect her growth in power.

"Thank you... Saya." Almaria replied, almost seductively as she wiped off any excess blood with her finger.

"Alma... why did you- Mpffh!" A soft warmth was pressing against her lips, Almaria's lips. She could faintly taste her own blood on the vampire's lips. When the kiss was broken off, she could then feel her blouse being unbuttoned, her vest already taken off. "A-A-A-Almaria?!"

"Sorry, Saya... I can't wait anymore." Pushing aside the unbuttoned blouse, Saya's blue bra came into view. "The truth is... blood isn't enough for me anymore."

"Eh? What are you-"

"I've fallen for you..." The vampire replied, resting her head on Saya's bosom. "I... I can't hold it in anymore Saya... my feelings..."

"Your... feelings?- Kyaa!" Almaria placed a kiss above her left breast, planting more and more as she snaked up towards Saya's neck before she started sucking at her skin. The vampire's hands moved up, slipping underneath the blunette's bra and started massaging her breast. The were smaller than her own, but just as sensitive. "Al.. ma- Ahn! Don't..."

"Shh... It's okay..." Moving to Saya's left ear, Almaria whispered softly before she started nibbling, being careful not to cut with her fangs.

Saya's head was spinning, she had no idea what was going on anymore, but she felt so... good. _"Wait, good?! What am I-"_ A pair of lips cut off her thoughts again. This time, Almaria extended her tongue forward. To Saya's surprise, her own tongue met with the vampire's, both starting to explore each other. When the kiss broke, the blunette's arms circled the purple haired guy, surprising her.

"...More... Please... Alma... More."

A grin grew on her face as Almaria moved closer, pressing her forehead against Saya's as her hands moved down lower toward the blunette's skirt. "As you wish... _my_ beautiful Saya."

* * *

"Well... that was... wow..." Saya broke the slience. Both girls were laid next to each other on the bed.

"Are you... mad?" Almaria nervously asked, regardless of how strong her feelings, being that forceful was wrong. The vampire quickly sat up and bowed. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have just forced myself onto you. I drank your blood, then took advantage of your anemic state. And- And I..."

"Alma." Two hands circled her, pulling the vampire into an embrace. Looking up, the Almaria was surprised to see Saya smiling at her. "You say you've fallen for me. Is it because you're in love with me, or is it because of the red that flows in me?"

"Well... Umm... It's true that your blood being the first I've ever drank played a huge part but... but!" Reaching for Saya's cheeks, the vampire held her face close to her own, blue eyes meeting golden. "But right now I really love you. Yes I love the taste of your blood, I really want to taste more of it. But I'm also in love with you; my heart is in love with Sougetsu Saya, not just her blood!"

 _"This might not be so bad after all..."_ In response, Saya moved to meet her lips with Almaria's.

"Sa... ya?"

"Well... You've been saying you love me ever since you first drank my blood, but up till now I only took it at face value. But if you truly mean what you just said then... I'll do my best to be a good girlfriend and lover."

The purple haired girl stared at Saya for what felt like an hour before pouncing on her, pushing both back down onto the bed. "Saya! Thank you! Thank you Saya! I love you! I love you so much!" Almaria practically screamed as she showered Saya's face with kisses.

Saya giggled, hugging the vampire even closer. "I love you too... Alma."

...

"Ah... I can't wait to tell Sofina-senpai~"

The blunette froze at that last statement, fear consuming her entire body.


End file.
